Mec Le Unstiteuf, ça me gonfle
by gynny
Summary: "Comment ça, le Unstiteuf ça te gonfle ?" J'avais répondu, un restant de rire dans ma voix. Mon dernier rire en date. Un rire amer, inquiet. "Bah ça me gonfle, Unster. C'est tout." "Mais... Mais le Unstiteuf... Le Unstiteuf, c'est nous, NT... Ca ne peut pas te... Tu ne peux pas dire ça, comme ça." Unstiteuf ; Co écriture SianaPanda et TheGynny / Sianny CORRECTION SAMISAKA


Helloooo tout le monde! Ici Gynny, accompagnée de la grande et fabuleuse SianaPanda!

Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour un Unstiteuf pas très rose. Et je ne vous retrouve pas seule, encore une fois, puisque cet OS est ENCORE une co écriture! Donc on remercie chaleureusement mlle SianaPanda pour le rôle qu'elle a jouée dans l'écriture de cette petite histoire! ( "BANANE!" )

MERCI AUSSI A SAMISAKA POUR LA CORRECTION JE T'AIME SENPAI!

N'hésitez pas à me suivre sur twitter ( TheGynny); à suivre Siana (SianaPanda)et à encourager son travail de youtubeuse sur youtube! ( j'ai une chaine youtube aussi BTW ;) )

Enjoy the reading and leave a review if u like it

* * *

Le réveil sonna, une énième fois. Une nouvelle journée commençait. Une parmi tant d'autres. Je ne voulais pas me lever. Je n'avais plus goût à rien, plus aucune motivation...

Je m'extirpais lentement de mon lit, le corps lourd, les muscles rouillés, et me dirigea d'un pas machinal vers la cuisine ou je servis à manger à Gribouille. Ce goinfre se précipita dessus en ronronnant et je m'éloignais, le pas traînant, pour m'effondrer sur le canapé, sans faire attention au bazar qui m'entourait.

Etant d'habitude très ordonné, il m'était bizarre de poser sur ce champs de bataille de saleté un regard neutre, vide de toute émotion. Je n'avais pas envie de nettoyer. Je n'avais pas envie de manger. Je n'avais plus envie de rien.

Je sentis les larmes poindre à mes yeux, comme chaque jours lorsque je prennais conscience de l'état de déprime dans lequel j'étais plongé. Je n'étais un corps sans vie, sans volonté...

Ca faisait tellement peu de temps que j'étais comme ça, que le monde a prit cette teinte grisâtre et que je ne voyais en chaque nouveau jour qu'un nouveau supplice. Ca faisait tellement peu de temps... Et pourtant, ça me semblait être l'éternité. Je ne me souvenais plus de ces jours, de ces moments passés à sourire, à rire, faire des blagues et être heureux. Je ne me rappelais plus du goût que pouvait avoir le bonheur. Je ne connaissais plus que cette amertume qui régissait ma vie depuis... Depuis que j'avais perdu ce qui comptait pour moi.

Ca avait commencé comme une bonne journée, pourtant... Ca n'aurait jamais dû prendre cette tournure, jamais ! Rien ne m'avait préparé à ça... NT, tu ne m'avais pas préparé à ça !

"Mec... Le Unstiteuf, ça me gonfle."

J' étais surpris et gêné. On parlait de notre planning de tournage, la conversation était calme, normal et pourtant... Tu as simplement lâché cette bombe, comme ça. D'un coup. Le Unstiteuf, ça te gonfle.

"Co... Comment ça, le Unstiteuf ça te gonfle ?" J'avais répondu, un restant de rire dans ma voix. Mon dernier rire en date. Un rire amer, inquiet.

"Bah ça me gonfle, Unster. C'est tout."

"Mais... Mais le Unstiteuf... Le Unstiteuf, c'est nous, NT... Ca ne peut pas te... Tu ne peux pas dire ça, comme ça..."

"Comment ça, le Unstiteuf c'est _nous_ ?! C'est pas _nous_ , Unster. Donc on arrête, c'est tout."

Un grand silence avait suivit. Comment ça, on arrête ? On arrête quoi, concrètement ? C'est quoi pour lui, le _Unstiteuf_ ? Les surnoms ? Les sous-entendus ? Les fanarts ? Pour moi, tout ce qu'on disait, tout ce qu'on faisait... C'était réel ! Il n'y avait aucun jeu d'acteur ou quoi, c'était... C'était un jeu entre potes, un jeu naturel, plaisant...

"Mais... On arrête _quoi_ ? Je... Je ne comprend pas, Julien. Je ne comprend rien..." Ma voix s'était mise à trembler de façon incontrôlable. Une énorme vague d'incompréhension et de peur venait de m'engloutir. Je sentais une partie de ma vie me glisser entre les doigts sans que je n'arrive à la retenir. Je ne comprenais tout simplement pas ce qu'il se passait et pourquoi ça m'arrivait, d'un coup.

"Les sous-entendus sur notre _couple_ , Unster ! J'en ai marre, même notre entourage se pose des questions ! PierreTrot a refusé de boire un verre chez moi parce qu'il pensait que ça t'énerverait, merde !"

Le vide se fit soudainement dans ma tête. Et alors que l'incompréhension me submergeait tantôt, la colère se glissa dans mes veines lentement à sa place. Je me surpris à répondre d'un ton calme, malgré ma mâchoire serrée.

"... Tu veux brider notre amitié pour pouvoir te taper ton ex ?"

Le silence reprit ses droits, NT n'osant pas répondre. Je continuais donc.

"Plus de sous-entendu... Et plus de surnoms, alors, c'est ça ?"

"Oui... Je veux que les gens arrêtent de penser qu'on peut être en couple."

"... Alors, on ne tourne plus ensemble..."

"Bien sur que si, Unster ! Je n'ai pas dit ça, mais..."

"Ce n'était pas une question." Je tranche, énervé. "Tu veux me forcer à me contrôler quand je m'adresse à toi ? Je refuse. On ne tourne plus ensemble, c'est MA décision."

Et sans même attendre de réponse, je raccrochais, me déconnectais de Skype, de Twitter... De tout. Je coupais tout lien avec le monde extérieur, tout lien que j'avais avec lui. Et alors que l'adrénaline redescendait en même temps que mes battements de cœur se calmaient, de grosses larmes se mirent à couler sur mes joues. Et je la sentis pour la première fois. Cette sensation de vide à l'intérieur. Cette impression d'être mort.

Et elle était restée, s'incrustant dans ma chaire de jours en jours. Julien n'avait pas essayé de me recontacter. Je n'arrivais même plus à tourner mes séries solo et j'allais bientôt arriver à court d'épisode. Mes abonnés allaient se poser des questions auxquelles je ne pourrais pas répondre et j'irai encore plus mal. Je me sentais seul, au pied du mur, avec aucun espoir de remonter la pente.

Je n'aurais jamais cru que perdre NT me déprimerait à ce point. Je n'avais même pas envisagé de pouvoir le perdre un jour... Pourtant c'était arrivé. Et ça me détruisait chaque seconde un peu plus. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi.

Pourquoi étais-je aussi attaché à NT ? Pourquoi étais-je aussi attaché à notre proximité, à l'ambiguïté de notre relation ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas simplement accepté de détruire cette ambiguïté pour, au moins, le garder près de moi... ?

Je ne comprenais plus rien. Le monde n'avait plus aucun sens pour moi. Je ne comprenais plus mes actions, ni les sentiments qui me poussaient à agir comme ça. Je n'aurais jamais pu rester proche d'NT sans jouer la carte du Unstiteuf et pourtant je ne parvenais pas à comprendre _pourquoi_...

Tout se cassait la gueule depuis que le Unstiteuf avait disparu. Même moi je me cassais la gueule. Comme si ce couple fictif que je formais avec mon meilleur ami était le seul rempart entre Moi et la Folie. Et maintenant, ce rempart était détruit et je me sentais partir un peu plus loin de jour en jour. Je ne me nourrissais même plus... Je voyais ma fin arriver mais ne tentait rien pour l'éviter. Je n'avais même pas la force ou la motivation d'essayer de l'éviter...

"UNSTER ! OUVRE, PUTAIN !"

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup et je ne pu que contempler mon salon bordélique dans la pénombre. La nuit était déjà tombée... J'avais dormi toute la journée. Je pris soudainement conscience du gros bruit sourd et répété qui résonnait dans ma tête. Quelqu'un, de visiblement très motivé, frappait à la porte.

"UNSTER, JE SAIS QUE TU ES LA. OUVRE, PUTAIN, OU J'APPELLE LES POMPIERS !"

NT... NT frappait à ma porte ! NT était là ! Je me levais précipitamment et, ignorant mes vertiges et ma faiblesse, couru en titubant vers ma porte d'entrée que j'ouvris à la hâte. Il était là, droit comme un i, habillé d'une élégante chemise et d'un nœud papillon habillement noué. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et il semblait en colère, mais je m'en fichais. Il était là.

"Unster... Va t'habiller..." Grogna-t-il en détournant la tête, rougissant.

Je baissais alors les yeux sur mon corps et me découvris seulement en caleçon. Je prenais alors conscience du froid qui me secouait et me précipitais dans ma chambre pour m'habiller, laissant mon ami rentrer.

Je me sentis doucement revivre en réalisant petit à petit ce qu'il se passait. NT était là. Il était chez moi, pour moi.

Une fois habillé d'un pyjama chaud, je le rejoignis sur le canapé. Il arborait un air dégoûté en regardant l'état de mon appartement, mais je m'en fichais. Il était là.

"Alors, euh... Ca va ?" tentais-je, la voix tremblante d'émotion.

Il me regarda alors de travers, les sourcils froncés.

"Ca va ?! Unster, t'as vu ton état ?! L'état de ton appart ?! Ca fait combien de temps que tu ne t'es pas lavé, que tu n'as pas un peu rangé ?!" cria-t-il en se levant.

Je sentis une vague de panique monter en moi en le voyant hausser la voix, debout face à moi. Il allait partir. Il allait encore me laisser... Il ne pouvait pas... Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire. Je me levais à mon tour, lui pris les mains et le suppliai.

"Non, je... S'il te plait, non... Reste, je... Je vais me laver et tout ranger, mais reste ! Ne me laisse pas, Ju', ne me laisse pas, s'il te plait..."

Il sembla se calmer d'un coup et me regarda d'un air inquiet.

"Unster... Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?"

Et sans pouvoir m'en empêcher je me mis à pleurer en m'écroulant contre son torse. Je me mis à raconter à quel point j'étais malheureux sans lui. A quel point devoir arrêter le Unstiteuf me faisait mal sans que je ne sache pourquoi. A quel point j'avais besoin de lui.

"Pourquoi... Pourquoi t'as voulu arrêter, je ne comprend pas, NT... Je ne comprend pas, putain..." Je gémissais continuellement, alors qu'il me caressait doucement le dos.

"Parce que je suis amoureux de toi Unster."

La phrase me fit un choc, et je relevais doucement la tête pour plonger mon regard dans le sien. Amoureux... De moi ?

"T'entendre m'appeler "Mon amour" à longueur de temps en sachant que c'était juste un jeu... Je ne pouvais plus supporter. Ca me faisait trop mal..." Il soupire doucement. " Je ne savais pas que ça comptait autant pour toi, mais... Mais je ne peux vraiment pas avoir cette proximité avec toi alors que je rêve de tellement plus. Je suis désolé, mais les surnoms... C'est vraiment plus possible... Tu comprends ?"

Non. Je ne comprenais pas. Enfin, si. Je comprenais son point de vue, mais... Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je me sentais aussi bien, soudainement. Je ne comprenais pas d'où venait cette sensation d'euphorie et de chaleur dans mon bas ventre. J'étais bizarrement heureux. Comblé.

"Unster... ? Tu comprends pourquoi on doit arrêter ou pas ?"

Non, pas encore ce mot... Je ne voulais rien arrêter ! Alors, dans un sursaut de spontanéité, je déposais tendrement mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Je n'étais jamais tombé amoureux d'un garçon. Je ne savais pas ce que ça faisait. Ce que je savais, c'est que si ce sentiment que je ressentais à ce moment précis n'était pas de l'amour, alors ça y ressemblait quand même beaucoup trop.

Il me repoussa violemment.

"Unster, qu'est-ce que tu fous, là ?!"

Je refusais cependant de lâcher prise et l'enlaça plus fortement.

"Je ne sais pas si je suis amoureux de toi, NT. Je sais juste que je ressens des choses et... Je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête. Je ne veux pas que le Unstieuf s'arrête... Le Unstiteuf c'est _nous_ , NT ! Alors... Laisse nous essayer. Laisse-moi une chance, s'il te plaît... Je ne suis pas si mauvais, comme petit ami..."

Il me regarda longuement dans les yeux, cherchant probablement à déceler si j'étais sincère et lucide. Après un petit moment, il soupira et sourit tendrement.

"Tu crois que le Unstiteuf peut fonctionner dans la vraie vie ? Tu crois qu'il peut être réel ?"

"... Il a toujours été réel pour moi..." lui soufflais-je en réponse.

Nous nous enlacions durant de longues minutes. Puis mon ventre se mit à gargouiller violemment.

"NT ? J'ai faim, on commande des sushi ?"

Je venais de revivre.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous as plu! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ! Bye :D


End file.
